


Piano

by 1DE3shipper



Series: 100 Writing Prompts [89]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crushes, It's really just fluff, Piano prodigy!Liam, shy!zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 00:03:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1621811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1DE3shipper/pseuds/1DE3shipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piano is Liam's escape and all he wants is to be able to share his love of music with the world.  He get the chance in the most unlikely of ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piano

Liam sat down and started to play. Piano had always been his release, ever since he was six years old and beginning to discover the meaning of "bullies." Besides, lately, sitting in the music room was a better alternative to going home and facing whatever his parents were upset with that night. His fingers were soft and smooth as the danced over the ivory keys, pressing out a somewhat familiar melody without even thinking. If Liam had his way, he would play music forever; that's all he wanted to do. He'd major in music and write for a living, touring the world with his piano so that music could make others as happy as it made him. Liam rarely had his way, though. 

He pounded harder on the instrument, trying to drown out the rest of the world as he took all of his frustrations out on the beautiful piano. Liam lost himself in his music, not really playing anything specific, just allowing his hands to write out what they wanted, what he was feeling. Liam was so engrossed in what he was doing that he didn't even notice another presence in the room with him until his visitor knocked into a drum cymbal, causing a loud crash to startle Liam out of his daze.

"Can I help you?" He asked the boy, who was cowering near the door as if he wasn't supposed to be there. He was gorgeous and Liam vaguely recognised him from a class or two, but it was no one Liam had ever spoken to before. He probably would have remembered clearly the boy's bright brown eyes and raven black hair, brushed over his perfectly tanned face. So maybe Liam had never seen him before because, yeah, Liam definitely would have remembered someone so perfect. He was staring but he couldn't bring himself to be embarrassed or feel guilty because the boy was staring right back but he must have realized that he hadn't answered Liam's question because he snapped out of it quickly before mumbling, "N–no...s–sorry...I was...j–just going."

"You don't have to," Liam raised his eyebrows in surprise. It wasn't like it was his room, anyways and technically he shouldn't be there either. "You could come listen if you want."

"O–oh...okay," the boy agreed shakily, but he made no move to approach Liam any further, just standing awkwardly in the doorway. Liam shrugged and resumed what he was doing before the other boy came in and when he looked up again, he was alone.

The next day was the same. Neither boy said anything and the dark haired boy stayed in the doorway for a bit to listen before sneaking out mid-song. It continued like that for a while, actually, and Liam realizes that he doesn't even know the boy's name.

Liam made a promise to himself that he would try to talk to the mystery boy today, at least find out his name, but to his disappointment, the boy didn't show up. While they never actually spoke, Liam would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy the company anyways. Plus, he may or may not be developing a small crush on the mysterious boy. After an hour, Liam realizes that he really isn't coming and heads home, trying not to be too upset. After the third day, he really starts to get worried when the boy doesn't come back. He knows it's ridiculous, since its not like they were friends or anything, but he can't help it. The boy isn't there all week.

When Liam comes back the next Monday, he's not expecting the sight he's greeted with after the last bell. He pushes open the door to the music room to find his piano bench occupied by none other than the mysterious boy, who is completely entrapped by the piano in front of him. He's not playing anything complicated, just poking at the keys really, but it sounds beautiful to Liam all the same. He's quiet as he approaches the center of the room and takes a seat next to the boy.

He jumps when he senses Liam's presence and immediately makes to leave but Liam stills his with a hand on his arm.

"Keep playing. That was nice," he encourages.

The boy just shakes his head but doesn't go anywhere. "That was shit compared to what you do," he scoffs. "I can't play this thing."

"Well I say you can," Liam argues. "I'm Liam, by the way." 

"Zayn."

"Zayn," Liam repeated. "I like that name." 

Zayn's cheeks coloured beautifully as he mumbled, "thanks."

"So are you gonna play or not?" Liam asked and Zayn tentatively poked at the piano in front of him. Liam listened for a moment before working his own fingers over the keys, forming a complementary part to the notes Zayn was playing. "Don't stop," he encouraged when the other boy hesitated. They played like that for a minute or two before Zayn pulled his hands back.

"I don't know any more," he hung im his head sheepishly. 

"That sounded pretty good to me, Zayn." Zayn brightened a bit at the praise.

"Really?" Liam nodded. "I'd been practicing a bit, before school, when you weren't here or whatever. I wanted to be able to play like you, since you seem to love it so much."

"I could teach you," Liam offered. "I used to take lessons when I was little and it makes a huge difference."

"You could?"

"If you want."

Zayn gave a small smile. "Yeah, I'd like that," he said. "I'd really like that."

"Perfect!" Liam exclaimed. "After school tomorrow we start?" Zayn nodded in response. "Great! Ill see you then, Zayn!" Without thinking, he wrapped Zayn in a big hug before standing up to leave. 

"Bye, Liam," Zayn said shyly and Liam couldn't stop smiling the whole way home.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think/if you want more!


End file.
